Never Stop
by nikki.02
Summary: Just what I think could've happened between Will and Elizabeth in COTBP after he rescues her. Part 3 of my oneshot could've beens.


**Never Stop**

**Just what I think could've happened when Will was bandaging Elizabeth's hand in COTBP. Part three of my oneshot could've beens. **

"What kind of man trades another man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth asked the man sitting across from her. Her words were spat out with harshness and she furiously tried wrapping the strip of cloth around the deep gash on her hand that Barbossa's stone knife had slit. She tried tying a not but it was always too tight or too loose.

The man sitting in front of her was someone she saw in many different ways: a friend, a parent's reliable employee, the town blacksmith's apprentice, and most recently, perhaps maybe more than the oldest friend she had. "Here," he extended his hand. "Let me."

He gently took her hand in his, also taking the bandage in his other hand. "Thank you," she mumbled quietly, her eyes on their hands, hers in his. His hands weren't the softest, but his touch definitely was. Her thoughts were interrupted with the sharp sting of pain running from the wound on her palm to her head. She gasped and pulled back in shock. Will took her hand back and apologized, "Sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough."

"No, I mean, yes they are," she stuttered as he carefully finished tying the knot on the bandage and rested his hand on hers. "But don't stop."

His soft brown eyes searched hers, and she could see a hint of sadness in them. She bent forward, as if to lean in for a kiss; his right hand came around the back of her head, as their faces were barely inches away from each other.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered so softly that no one else but the woman in front of him could hear. He pressed her lips against his; their arms soon became tangled in a passionate embrace. Will slowly stood up, pulling Elizabeth up with him; her knees felt as if they would give out any second as she leaned against his chest. He was struggling to keep the two of them standing with their lips still in intimate combat, and he pushed her back down on the table that had been beside them to relieve himself of the extra weight she'd put on him.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped against his lips at the intimate contact of his hands roaming her fully clothed body. But the dress hadn't dried yet and still clung to her skin, accentuating all the right curves.

Will's lips attached themselves to her jaw, kissing a path down her neck, and then sucking lightly around her collarbone. Elizabeth was astounded at what was happening. Almost half an hour ago she was having her own flesh cut to break an ancient pirate curse, and now she was kissing the most amazing man she'd ever met; and who knew where it might lead.

Finally, Will pulled back and let his forehead rest on hers. "We do not have to continue if you do not wish to," he said quietly as his hands gently brushed the stray hairs out of her face, running his fingers through her long silky hair, waiting for an answer. She responded by grabbing his shirt and yanking him down so his lips crashed onto hers, their tongues already dueling each other and exploring the other's mouths. She only paused a brief second to whisper words he'd only dare dream of, "Don't stop Will. Don't stop now, or ever. Never stop. Choose me, love me."

"I'd never choose anyone _but_ you," he murmured back, his rough fingers caressing the soft skin on her cheeks. "I love you Elizabeth, no other. It's always been you." His lips returned to hers, Elizabeth's arms pulling off the brown vest and tossing it wherever, their kiss becoming more passionate and intense.

His hands moved from the sides of her face to the strings and clasps at the front of her dress. He quickly untied them and threw it onto the ground beside them. After some help with pulling his shirt off with only two buttons undone, Elizabeth was immediately entranced by his impressive arms and muscular chest. She had never noticed it before, but he was incredibly handsome as well as fit.

Her hands roamed the new expanse of skin exposed to her, Will leaning back down for another passionate kiss. Slowly, he crawled over her body, laying his weight down on her gently, not wanting to hurt her. Elizabeth felt it, even though she didn't break their kiss when she felt his weight pressing down on her, she thought it was the best feeling she'd ever felt.

The fact it was the handsome friend that she'd had since her childhood years that she'd gotten to know instead of through courting, it had an even better feeling. Elizabeth knew that Will was gentle; she'd seen him working in the smithy and pausing every now and then to make sure the donkey wasn't overworked or had enough food or water. She knew that he'd never do anything to hurt her; he was probably the kindest person she'd ever met.

Lord knew that she shouldn't have been doing this until her wedding night, but this was what she wanted, not what her father or the Commodore wanted, and what she wanted was Will. Here he was, risking his life and title for her, rescuing her from pirates, and now on top of her body, kissing her and caressing her skin with such tenderness and caring that she never wanted it to end.

His fingers very slowly undid the three buttons at the top of her under dress, the material still clinging to her body from the water. He slid it off her shoulders, and pulled it down to her waistline and Elizabeth instantly felt exposed. She groaned against Will's lips as his thumbs ever so slightly brushed the top of her breasts, his hands instantly pulling back and running his hands up and down her arms.

With one fluid motion, he switched their positions so that Elizabeth was on top of him, but their lips never left each other's. His right hand moved to the small of her back, pulling her down so her breasts were pressed against his own naked chest.

Will felt something cold pressing just below his neck and let Elizabeth catch her breath. It was a piece of pirate gold with a screaming skull carved in it, and it was on Elizabeth's neck.

He pushed her off him and she quickly pulled the dress back over her shoulders and buttoned it up. "Where did you get this?" he asked with a distinct sound of harshness in it as he held the gold up.

"The day we met," she choked back. "I saw this on your neck after we brought you aboard. I took it because…I thought you were a _pirate_. That would've been awful. I wasn't going to risk losing you."

"You didn't even know me," he stated bluntly. She tugged the chain off her own neck and pressed it into his palm. "Here, this is yours."

She grabbed the red dress off the floor and paused as she had her hand around the door's handle. She turned her head back to Will, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered and left.

"Elizabeth wait!" he protested loudly but he heard the sound of the cabin door slam and he knew that it was too late. Maybe.


End file.
